A Second Quest
by Carf
Summary: There are a lot of good demigods out there other than Percy and his friends whose stories Mr. Riordan hasn't told. To bad this story isn't about them. This take place during the Mark of Athena but is not MoA. Octavian has some secret plans but he isn't about to get his own hands dirty.


**Summary: Hazel claims she and Frank are the biggest losers at Camp Jupiter and while that may be true they certainly aren't the least popular, that would be Deb Morearty of the 3rd cohort. Deb and Ted hate each other yet they really enjoy spending time together, well let's just say it's complicated. When Octavian convinces them to go on a quest, things go badly. There are a lot of good demigods out there other than Percy and his friends that Mr. Riordan hasn't written about; to bad they're not in this story.**

Chapter 1

Deb was surprised that in the weeks and months that followed the second worst day of her life the campers of Camp Jupiter had actually spoken to her more than in the first four years she had spent there year round. She supposed that before the Incident she had been considered almost as dangerous (yet not nearly as charismatic) as Octavian because of belief in the existence of the Greeks. Now that it revealed that she really believed in something even more stupid and her greatly anticipated "wrath" turned out to be nothing more than an extended temper tantrum, she had been deemed harmless. Despite this, Deb was really miffed about her new permanent nickname, The Psycho, because while it obviously needed to derogatory it did _not_ need to be so base. Really, it wasn't even clever. Deb had already vented this extensively to her "followers", the three morons crazy enough to take anything she said seriously.

So on one average day at the end of June just after the Legion had defeated a giant and his massive army, she decided to discuss it with Ted. Ted was largely considered by everyone he met to be a total and complete jerk. He also had tendency to take everyone only half seriously. While this probably contributed to his general perception, Deb actually kind of appreciated it. Her "followers" took her half-crazed schemes and half-baked eyes too seriously and everyone else didn't take her at all except for laughs. Ted just took everyone with a grain of salt.

Deb also told Ted of her fears of imminent insanity. She was convinced that people's perceptions were forced on others in an endless cycle until they became that which they most feared and loathed. In Deb's case, everyone thought she was crazy, but her actions to prove otherwise were really very crazed themselves so eventually she would really be crazy proving everyone right. In Ted's case, everyone thought he was a jerk so he just gave up and became a total jerk-off. Ted had grunted almost angrily but when Deb looked up surprised, he was just polishing his sword.

Of course Ted had his own version of a sob story, one which he told anyone who cared to listen. Apparently, Ted had once been Jason Grace's best friend. They'd both been literally raised by wolves and had grown up in the Legion so it seemed possible; at least Jason had never denied it. One day, while wandering in the woods they'd had a falling out over morals, of which Ted had none and Jason clearly had a great deal. After that Jason had won honor for the fifth cohort and Ted had earned embarrassment for the fourth. Jason had become praetor while Ted was left sitting in the armory, polishing armor and talking to someone he didn't particularly like. This last line was added pointedly in Deb's direction.

One thing that constantly confused Deb was why everyone hated Ted. Sure, he was a complete jerk and mean to just about everyone, but from what Deb knew about people (mostly from TV and books), people _loved _jerks. Obviously anyone intelligent, like Deb, did not, however the members of the Legion weren't particularly smart. Between Ted's rugged good looks, great fighting skills, and horrible personality he should have been the coolest guy at camp. Maybe it was that he was so belligerent in his jerk-iness, had such an obvious disregard for human life. Deb voiced her concerns to Ted himself while he polished his already glimming helmet.

"I know, right? Everyone should _love _me! By the way though, my total disregard for human life is not obvious, it's wonderfully subtle."

"Sure, whatever you say. Maybe people like false nice guys, like Jason Grace, more. Who only turn into class 'A' assholes behind closed doors."

" Yeah, all righteous indignation and regal aloofness. You know how he looks at me? With this look like I'm dirt, some kind of gross rat in a sewer."

"Well… total and complete disregard for human life can do that to a person."

"Yeah, well it really just riles me up. Like what I'm not good enough for you, buddy? Well screw him!"

"You know, everyone thought I was behind his disappearance after the…ah…incident."

"You mean your total freak-out?" Ted broke off laughing and Deb internally fumed," Yeah, I so thought you killed him. I would have lead the hanging party too, if Reyna hadn't put a stop to it. You should really thank her; she really saved your sorry hide."

"Only because she didn't think I could take him. I can of course but what would be the point? I'm just glad that Percy Jackson showed up and put things straight. What do you think of him, Jackson I mean?" Ted had to think for a moment making a pouty face at being forced to such an extreme effort.

"Seems like a pretty dumb, but nice guy. Could all be an act, but I don't know why he'd bother with that. I knew he was a _graecus_ all along though."

"Of course you did." Deb really loved these snark-filled conversations but was usually left fuming when Ted went too far. She was surprised just how long this one lasted. Maybe she was developing a resistance to Ted's insults. Maybe she could finally win and force Ted to storm away.

Suddenly, a horn sounded in the distance and was echoed by more surrounding the camp. It was the loud keening of an alarm, something had been spotted. Deb and Ted looked at each other and Deb could tell they were thinking the same thing, _not again! _In a clumsy rush they grabbed their armor and started putting it on as they ran. Ted tripped trying to put on his greaves and Deb found herself wearing Ted's breastplate and helmet which were way too big. She'd forgotten to grab her sheath so now she was running with a bared _gladius_ still covered in polishing agent. They were the last to reach the huge crowd gathered just inside the Pomerian Line. The whole Legion had their heads craned back as they stared at a massive Greek warship hovering without a sound almost 200 feet above the ground. Terminus' voice drifted down, but what he was saying Deb couldn't tell. She stood on her toes trying to see over the golden helmets. A flash of purple capes showed that Reyna and Percy were all the way at the front.

"Get out of the way. Get out of my way!" Octavian shoved past Deb, who weighed down by over-sized armor, fell face down in the grass. When she finally struggled to her feet, spitting out grass, Ted was chanting,

"Kill the Greeks! Kill the Greeks!" Some others joined but most just looked confused.

"Ted, what's happening?" She whispered harshly.

"Octavian says we should shoot them out of the sky!"

"Why are you agreeing with Octavian?"

"Jason's on board. I'm gonna get him killed." Ted smiled, clearly very happy with himself. Deb wasn't really sure how she felt about that, on one hand she really disliked Jason Grace, on the other hand it seemed very petty to get him and a bunch of innocent Greeks killed because of it. A cry of surprise went up from the Legion as a rope ladder was lowered from the side of the magnificent ship and Jason Grace himself began climbing down waving a white flag.

"Don't trust them! They've been holding our praetor captive," Octavian was practically screaming over everyone.

"Don't trust _him_! He's in league with them, the Greeks!" Ted happily joined in. Although Ted's shouts were mostly ignored, Octavian's made some sense and many legionnaires, some not even Octavian's lackeys, raised their arms in attack.

"Romans…," Percy began and probably continued but with moving and whispering Deb had no idea what he said. A massive camper from the 2nd cohort, whose name Deb could never remember, stepped in front of her and drew his sword while completely blocking Deb's view. Craning around his shoulder, she caught sight of someone else descending from the ship. The hulk in front of her moved again and all she could see was his broad back.

"Don't let them trample the holy ground of Rome! Romans protect us all, attack!" cried Octavian's now disembodied voice. Hannibal the elephant trumpeted loudly and stamped his feet. Something Jason said was lost to the wind.

"Don't listen to him. He's been brainwashed!" The massive guy in front of Deb took a threatening step forward.

"More people are coming down the ladder," Ted whispered.

"What do they look like?"

"I don't know. Dang, why didn't I bring binoculars?"

"Beware of Greeks baring gifts! This isn't even Jason Grace! Percy doesn't even know who they are! Attack, attack, attack!" Mr. I'm-going-to-block-your-view looked ready to follow the command (and Ted too if it involved bad news for Jason). Deb realized that this was going to descend into chaos when all of a sudden everything stopped.

Something was being said slowly, smoothly, and calmly but Deb couldn't make out the words. The whole Legion, dressed in force, visibly relaxed and lowered their weapons. It was quiet and even birds could be heard.

"What just happened?" Deb was more than a little freaked out. "Maybe we really are under attack?"

"Do you think we should run?" This came from Ted.

"Romans! I agree, we need to talk this over. There will be a senate meeting and we will resolve our issues peacefully," Reyna's voice came booming over the crowd," Our praetor, Percy Jackson, stands by the Greeks and so does Jason Grace. They have brought him back to us, so let's welcome them in full Roman fashion!" Deb had absolutely no idea what it was Reyna was agreeing with. That didn't concern Ted; he leaned back his head and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Booooo. Boooo. No! Don't! Booooo." This was drowned out by a roaring sea of assent.

"No! Come on, don't trust Jason he's gonna stab us all in the back," Ted was jumping up and down so hard Deb's way-too-small helmet toppled of his head. His sweat soaked hair stuck up so it looked like he had a faux-hawk. Ted was starting to look more like a psycho than Deb.

"Now, disperse! I will explain the plan later, to the whole camp. Senators follow me," Reyna continued seemingly not noticing Ted's shouts of complaint. With that everyone ran as Terminus exploded into existence beneath the ship. Deb tried to stay to catch a glimpse of the Greeks. Then, Deb suddenly realized she was over the Pomerian Line with a weapon. Ted had already sprinted away when Terminus' blank, marble eyes turned on Deb. _Oh, no! _

"You there! Is that a sword?"

**There that's my first chapter. Hope you like it. This sort of almost inspired by "Drink, Destroy, Don't Die Doing It." So thanks for the inspiration "Just2strangers". Of course the characters are mine, the setting is different and the plot is very different. It may just have equal writing skill and demigods who break the rules in common.**


End file.
